battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lamosq1027
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Re: Major Wiki Overhaul I appreciate you taking the initiative, but this is really something you should directly contact the admins about. We won't see a Blog Post as quickly as we would a post to our talk pages. Regarding your requests themselves: "The article Han Solo. This article reviews content from both of Pandemic's Battlefronts, Ba ttlefront 1 and Battlefront 2, and EA's Battlefront 2015 (under the tab "Reboot"). Soon we will have to add information on EA's Battlefront II regarding Han Solo too (since he will have different abilities). How do we add this? Do we put it under a tab named "Reboot 2"? I think separating the article into 3 or 4 tabs (similar to the current Original / Reboot tabs) will work excellently in helping differentiate what Han Solo we're talking about. Except, we should rename the tabs by their respective game (instead of Original / Reboot). The tabs should also be less pronounced and the most recent games organized first." I disagree. Two tabs should be enough. I don't think Han Solo will be that much different in EA SWBF2. "This brings up the second most immediate issue. This wiki is hugely focused on the original Battlefront series, which was created OVER TEN YEARS AGO. If we want the article of the most recent Han Solo, we have to put Han Solo/DICE. But Han Solo/DICE will be the most wanted and relevant article that users will be looking for, since it is the most recent game and most discussed! So it makes perfect sense from a wiki standpoint to change the article name from Han Solo/DICE to simply Han Solo, and Han Solo (an article for Pandemic's Han Solo)to Han Solo/Pandemic." Good idea. I was planning to do that myself, actually. Overall, you make some good points, and I mostly agree with you. But please contact me and/or the other admins directly next time. Comments are disabled on your post for some reason, which is why I am posting this here. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 16:06, June 10, 2017 (UTC) * Thanks for the reply, Commander! No malcontent was meant with that blog post, I assure you. I'll make sure to post on the admin talk pages next time. Onto what you said: I guess we'll see how much different, in this case, Han Solo is in information/abilities/play style between the two games. I think it'd be clearer and simpler for potential readers to find the information they're looking for with separate tabs for each game. But like you said, we'll wait. Glad agree on the DICE / Pandemic issue. Is it as a momentous a task I make it out to be? Does this project have a greenlight from the administration? ~ Lamosq1027 (talk) 18:38, June 10, 2017 (UTC) yes i think it was deleted.darth vader was here (talk) 19:50, June 24, 2017 (UTC) your L12345566997. Templates Hey, I don't mind you editing the templates, but can you please tell me or another admin when you do? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:31, July 9, 2017 (UTC) *Will do. Lamosq1027 (talk) 11:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) PeskyyDust Hey, I was wondering how you were able to get that Battlefront 2 countdown on your profile page. I would like to have that on my profile too if that's okay. PeskyyDust (talk) 21:10, August 10, 2017 (UTC) *Hey PeskyyDust, It is very okay for you to have it on your profile. To include the Battlefront 2 countdown just insert on your profile page in the source editor. Lamosq1027 23:35, August 10, 2017 (UTC) SwtorPlayer Lamosq, dear friend. Would you like to check my articles with theLucrehulk Battleship and Scimitar? I asked Commander Awesome, but I felt that I needed to also ask you. Have a nice time! Damn it, forgot my signature. Again. Please don't report me.SwtorPlayer (talk) 14:19, August 24, 2017 (UTC) *Hey Swtor, it's no big deal. I looked at Lucrehulk Battleship and Scimitar. Firstly, thanks for using an infobox, though the updated infobox for Vehicles is Template:VehicleInfobox. Other than that, you're good for Scimitar! Remember to avoid mentioning too much canon stuff. I was actually going to talk to Commander about the Lucrehulk Battleship page later, specifically how it might not be a "cruiser," rather a map like Fondor: Imperial Shipyard. If we end up changing it, some of your edits on the Lucrehulk page may be reverted (to make it sound like a map page rather than a unit page). Either way, a great start to your return to the wiki. In all, I'd say those two pages are all-set for now. Glad you're back! Lamosq1027 16:19, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Welcome Hi! Thanks for your message. *Consistency with other pages ─ I was planning on revamping all blaster pages in DICE's Battlefront, and they'd all follow the same format. Ambitious I know, but editing is fun, haha. I've found that one of the main things the blaster pages here seem to lack is consistency above all, though, since many of them seem to have strategy sections formatted in many different ways, with differently-named subsections. *Poem as opposed to ─ on my home wiki, using tags condenses text together, whereas separates them with line breaks, causing to create more space and look more inconsistent, although on this wiki there seems to be some CSS of some sort that changes that. I never actually realised this, so thanks for pointing that out. *Keep canon to a minimum ─ apologies, I wasn't aware of this rule. But is it possible to keep a portion of the design section? As in, the part that isn't reliant on canon sources and more just literal description? *Replacing bolded poem headings with actual h4's and h3's ─ when you were revamping what I did with E-11 (which I'm totally cool with), I noticed that you replaced most of the bolded headings with actual heading tags. I've found that this can honestly be messy especially with the TOC, so using bold is more basic and doesn't clutter things up too much. Of course, you'd know best, but personally I think we should stick with just using bolded headings. Thanks for the heads-up, --Dragonleaf t · 00:29, September 2, 2017 (UTC)